User talk:Gary the Gaget Dude
Welcome Hi, welcome to Not So Elite Penguin Force Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Gary the Gaget Dude page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Dragonian King (Talk) 21:09, July 4, 2011 Hey Gary What's up? Did you see my blog post? LMGT is also here! File:Franky bob Not so EPF Wiki Logo.png|150px rect 17 14 199 68 User:Franky bob rect 212 13 303 63 User talk:Franky bob desc bottom-right 21:23, July 4, 2011 (UTC) No we won't have a IRC, if we do Chill didn't tell me. File:Franky bob Not so EPF Wiki Logo.png|150px rect 17 14 199 68 User:Franky bob rect 212 13 303 63 User talk:Franky bob rect 312 16 410 60 User blog:Franky bob 21:29, July 4, 2011 (UTC) I don't think Chill's online now but you can message him now and he will read later. File:Franky bob Not so EPF Wiki Logo.png|150px rect 17 14 199 68 User:Franky bob rect 212 13 303 63 User talk:Franky bob rect 312 16 410 60 User blog:Franky bob 21:36, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Ello yello Meh...I already have a look for it. BTW, put ideas on the Ideas Center under Community. :P --[[User:Dragonian King|'Dragonian King']] [[User talk:Dragonian King|'Talk']] Blog 23:08, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Oh nonono. Evil Puffles is too serious-ish to be Not So EPF. Sorry. :( --[[User:Dragonian King|'Dragonian King']] [[User talk:Dragonian King|'Talk']] Blog 00:42, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Maybe not a Not So EPF...I can't steal all the humor stories :P --[[User:Dragonian King|'Dragonian King']] [[User talk:Dragonian King|'Talk']] Blog 00:58, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for the tip, but I already saw that and went to the wiki. Thanks anyway! [[User:Cp kid|''Cp kid ]]''Admin in the house! ''15:17, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Hi. Can you put an @ symbol in front of my name on IRC. thanks! [[User:Cp kid| Cp kid ]][[User talk:Cp kid| Admin in the house! '' ]] 17:14, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Dude It's not LGMT, it's LMGT :P --[[User:Dragonian King|'Dragonian King']] [[User talk:Dragonian King|'Talk']] Blog 18:54, July 5, 2011 (UTC) IRC Hi. Please get on IRC as soon as you can. I'm having a wiki meeting. [[User:Cp kid|'' Cp kid ]][[User talk:Cp kid| Wazzup Wikia! '' ]] 19:01, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Icon Is it from Regular Show? Regular Show is awesome, but it's not as funny as my friends think it is. Chuck Norris has no emotion at all. 15:34, July 8, 2011 (UTC) CP OK. [[User:Awesome335|'THE RULER AND DICTATOR OF AWESOME HAS ARRIVED']] TALK TO HIM, OR ELSE... 14:31, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Sure Go ahead :D --[[User:Dragonian King|'Dragonian King']] [[User talk:Dragonian King|'Talk']] Blog 14:09, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Hi Hi GGD! Wanna make some more of your series? I think it was awesome. Gaget Dudes named Gary wanted Hi GGD! I was wondering... Wanna check out our new TropicalWikis wiki? There is a link to it on the (Wikia) main page. I'd really appreciate if you could continue GGD and Friends... It was really funny! --[[User:Dragonian King|'Dragonian King']] [[User talk:Dragonian King|'Talk']] Blog 23:08, January 13, 2012 (UTC)